In recent years, a display for displaying an image such as for a personal computer system or a television set has been intended to be light weight. Such a type of the display is mounted in front of a frame base possessed by a device for supporting a display in such a manner as to freely adjust the angle, whereby the direction of the display can be changed to meet the favorite of a user.
As an example of the device for supporting a display, an elevating device for ascending or descending a liquid crystal monitor as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model No. 3063920. As shown in FIG. 11, the elevating device for ascending or descending a liquid crystal monitor a cylindrical elevating member 201 provided on a frame base 299 in a manner that it can be elevated in the height direction Y1. A liquid crystal monitor 300 is fitted to an upper end portion of the elevating member 201 via a first supporting mechanism 202A and a second supporting mechanism 201B. The liquid crystal monitor 300 is supported by the first supporting mechanism 202A so as to be adjustable to the rotation around the center axis O in the rotating direction of Y2 and by the second supporting mechanism 202B so as to be adjustable to the rotation around the traverse axis O1 in a vertically tilting direction Y3.
However, in the elevating device for ascending or descending a liquid crystal monitor disclosed in Japanese Model disclosed above, a contracting coil spring applies a resilient force in the vertical direction to the elevating member 300, which supports the liquid crystal monitor 300 via the first supporting mechanism 202A and the second supporting mechanism 202B. For this reason, in the case where the height of the elevating member 201 is different, the length of the contraction of the contracting coil spring is different. For this reason, the elastic force of the contracting coil spring 203 which elastically supports the liquid crystal monitor 300 is differed. Specifically, for example, when the elevating member 201 is positioned at a high position and when the coil spring 203 is expanding, in which case the resilient force is small, a large force is required for picking up the elevating member 201. Conversely, when the elevating member 201 is positioned at a low position and when the contracting coil spring 203 is contracted, in which case the resilient force becomes large, a large force is required for pushing in the elevating member 201. As described above, since the elastic force for supporting the elevating member 201 is differed depending on the vertical position, there is a problem that the use cannot change the vertical position by a stable operation force.
An object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide a device for regulating elevation of a display in which the user can vertically move the elevating member by a stable operation force even if the vertical position of the elevating member is different.